Poor Little Rich Girl
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Kaitlin wanted to take a break from her hectic life and go somewhere low key to be normal for once. What happens when she finds her biological father and he finds out who she really is? Plus she also finds out the truth about her past. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, all right, all right! You've guessed it! Another SOA story and this one, I started last night, I just had a new and totally different idea, which I hope you will like. Not explaining who all the cool people are, because we all know, since we watch it! LOL. I'm also going to do my own thing with this and wing it, of course, there will be stuff from the show, but let's see what happens! So… enjoy this and as always R&R peeps!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy or Hardison from Leverage, just my OC's! Thanks a bunch! Just him being a hacker in the show, works for my story, in more ways than one.

* * *

…Chapter One…

It had been a crazy and hectic day for Kaitlin Brody or 'Ashley Morgan' is what she's known by her fans and around the world, was just physically, mentally, and emotionally drained since six in the morning, from two photo shoots, two telephone interviews, and a radio station interview.

For the past couple of months, she's been thinking about quitting or taking a break from acting and singing, because she just wants to live like a normal person for once, plus she's thinking about trying to find her biological father, who might be living over on the west coast.

* * *

Kaitlin was up in her penthouse, relaxing on a lawn chair on the balcony, that has an awesome view of Central Park, playing on her laptop, when her assistant - best friend came out with her planner. "Okay, Kate… your schedule for the next two weeks is completely booked, with a few photo shoots, filming for that new Eli Walsh movie, which you need to start looking through the script, and filming for your new music video."

"That's nice, but." Kaitlin shook her head. "I don't think so, Trish."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm tired of this… hell, I'm tired of being tired, and I'm not happy, at all."

"Okay then, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I just…" Kaitlin sighed. "I just want to live a normal life, like, without the paparazzi and reporters all up in my shit… and go somewhere nobody knows 'Ashley Morgan' and be different for a change."

Trish raised her eyebrow. "Hun, are you feeling okay? I mean, did you happen to bump your head or something?"

Kaitlin frowned. "No, I'm being serious."

"What place did you have in mind?"

"Well." Kaitlin paused to take a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea, then looked up at Trish. "I want to go somewhere over on the west coast and possibly find my biological father."

"Are you nuts? Leslie will kill you."

"I don't give a shit. She can't tell me what to do. I'm twenty five years old and a grown ass woman."

"But she is your mother."

Kaitlin scoffed. "Not by choice."

"Well, you know, once you do this she will freeze all of your assets and trust funds, which will make you go broke. She'll take it all."

"So, what's your point?" Kaitlin shrugged.

Trish sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes… 'Ashley Morgan' is going off the grid for a while on a long ass vacation."

"Alright, well, I gotta go. I have dinner plans with my parents."

"Okay." Kaitlin waved. "Bye."

"Goodbye." Trish nodded, then walked out.

A few minutes later, Kaitlin took out her cell phone and called a number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hardison."

"Oh, shit! Miss Kaitlin Brody A.K.A Ashley Morgan, what's goin' on, Girl?"

"Nothing much, just taking a break from all the madness, how are you?"

"Good, good… got a few jobs here and there."

"That's cool." Kaitlin took a deep breath. "Hardison, I need a few favors from you."

"Okay, whatchu' need, Baby Girl?"

"First, I need you to find someone for me… his name is Clarence Morrow."

"And this guy is?"

"My biological father."

"Okay, okay, I can do that, but what else you need?"

"Alright, now… this favor is gonna take some finesse."

Hardison laughed. "Baby Girl, I'm all about finesse… what is it?"

"Where ever my father is located, over on the west coast, I want you to set me up with a P.O. Box, and fix me up with a new bank from there… I'll give you the account numbers and when you get my new bank account, I want you to switch _all_ my money over, can you do that?"

"Of course, I can."

"Okay, thank you, because once my mother finds out what I'm doing, she'll cut me completely from all my funds, just _everything_."

"Damn… seriously?"

"Yep."

"Alright, so what's the name on the new bank account? Spell it out."

"Kaitlin K-A-I-T-L-I-N, Ashley A-S-H-L-E-Y, LeighAnn L-E-I-G-H- capital A-N-N, Brody B-R-O-D-Y." she paused. "Yeah, I know, it's a long name, blame my mother for that one."

Hardison chuckled. "It's okay, but thanks… let me get all of this started and I'll call you in a little bit, when I'm done."

"I'll text you the account numbers."

"And you want all of your money switched over?"

"Yes, _all_ that is mine, if you can." she paused. "And go ahead and keep five grand for yourself."

"What! Five grand?"

"Yeah, why not? You're one of my good friends and I love you, Buddy."

"Love you too, Baby Girl… okay, I'll give you a call in a bit."

"Okay, thanks, Hardison, I really really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." he told her, then Kaitlin hung up her phone,and minutes later, after she found the numbers of her bank accounts, she sent the texts to him.

* * *

Kaitlin's on and off boyfriend and fellow actor Dylan James walked into her room pissed off, an hour and a half later, and crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Kaitlin slowly looked up from her laptop. "Well, hello to you too, fucking grouch."

"I hear you want to quit your career?"

"God! Trish has a big mouth." Kaitlin groaned, shaking her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because you are not quitting."

"Uh, first of all - I can do whatever I want, second - you're so not my boss, and third - you can go to hell." Dylan frowned, then Kaitlin's phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this." she pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Alright, Baby Girl, it's all done. I emailed you everything… your new bank account, all the information on your father, and your P.O. Box, which is in Charming, California, plus I even sent you a map of the town he's in."

"Thank you, so much, Hardison… did you get your five?"

"Yes, I did, and I thank you. Talk to you later, Girly."

"Okay, bye." she told him, then hung up her phone.

"Who the hell is Hardison?"

Kaitlin glared at Dylan. "Just an old friend, damn."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kaitlin shook her head, then turned her attention to her laptop. "Dylan, you can leave at any time… you're being the worlds biggest asshole and I really don't want to be around you."

"You're such a bitch." he muttered as he stomped out of her penthouse.

"Jackass." she mumbled, then started looking through all of her emails that Hardison sent to her. As she was checking them, she sent him a text. _"Please for the love of God, do not tell anyone about what we discussed. I don't want anyone else to know."_

Hardison sent her a text a few minutes later. _"Your secret is safe with me baby girl."_

* * *

The next morning, Kaitlin woke up early and bought a one way plane ticket to California, then she started packing all the things she'd need, when she heard a door slam. _"Here we go."_ she thought to herself. _"In 3... 2... 1.."_

"KAITLIN BRODY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?"

"Hello, Leslie... it's so good to see you too." she rolled her eyes.

"Would it hurt to call me Mom?"

"You tell me, since you're the one that told me to call you by your first name, because 'Mom' makes you feel old."

Leslie groaned, shaking her head. "Whatever… what's this I hear, you're quitting the business?"

"Not exactly, I'm just taking a break."

"For how long?"

"Until I feel like it."

"Look, I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull, but you're not going anywhere near your father, besides, you don't even know where he's at."

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't… who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Oh, so I suppose being in labor for twenty-seven hours, giving birth to you, and being your mother doesn't count."

"No." Kaitlin shook her head. "Not really."

"You listen and you listen good, you spoiled brat… you leave New York to find your piece of shit father and I'll take away all of your trusts and assets away." Leslie paused. "Is that what you really want?"

Kaitlin smirked. "Go ahead, if that's gonna help you sleep at night, then be my guest."

"Fine… you _will_ regret this." then her mom stomped out of the penthouse and Kaitlin just laughed out loud, as she finished packing.

* * *

When Kaitlin was done with everything, she had her limo driver Max, grab her luggage, while she went over to Trish's to say goodbye. But after she knocked and the door opened, Kaitlin saw a half naked Dylan with a guilty look on his face. "Wow… I can't say that I'm surprised." she laughed. "I knew sooner or later, this was bound to happen, and I'm glad because I have nothing or nobody holding me back."

Dylan just looked at her with a blank stare, as Trish walked up wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. "Kate, I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not… but what the fuck ever, we all get a clean break, right?" she looked at Dylan. "Obviously, we're over." then she looked at Trish. "And you're fired as my assistant and my best friend." she quickly took out her phone and took a picture of them. "Okay, there, just in case I need this in the future, you know, in case TMZ needs it or something." she chuckled. "Okay, as you were." then she walked away, leaving them upset, and confused.

"Kaitlin!" Dylan yelled, but she had already got on the elevator.

She walked out of the lobby and over to her limo. "To the airport, Max… I need to go find my father."

"As you wish, Miss Kaitlin." then she got in the limo and Max drove off. Kaitlin got to the airport an hour later, and got on a plane to Los Angeles, California and drive up to Charming to find her father - Clarence Morrow.

* * *

A/N: Okay… peeps, that's chapter one! I hope you like it and don't worry, I have major plans for this one, but I have not yet decided what Son she'll end up with, except Jax though, I mean DUH. The first couple of chapters will be slow, but it'll be building up soon! Thanks and don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

…Chapter Two…

Kaitlin took the one thirty flight out of New York and after five and a half hours on a direct flight to Los Angeles, she finally made it. Once she got all of her luggage, she had the cab driver take her to a hotel in Hollywood, so she could check out everything, while she had the chance. She was going to stay the night and the next morning, she'd go out, and buy herself a new car.

After she got settled into her hotel room, she changed into something else, because she didn't want anyone to recognize her, so she wore jeans, flip flops, and a baggy hoodie, and walked around Hollywood Blvd for a while, and wondered when she'd get ever a star on the Walk of Fame, with her name on it.

...

Around nine thirty pm, Kaitlin made it back to her hotel room, and decided to go over the emails Hardison sent her. She saw that her father's nickname, that he goes by, was Clay. He owns an auto shop called Teller - Morrow Automotive. He has a wife named Gemma and a step-son Jackson Teller or Jax. Clay was the President of SAMCRO - a motorcyle club, and she saw a picture of a mug shot, noticing that she has his eyes.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She picked up to see who was calling, then chuckled, pressing the talk button. "Ha - Ha! I was wondering when you were gonna call."

"Yeah, well, Mom is on a rampage."

"I figured she would raise some hell, but I really don't care."

"Where'd you put your money?"

"It's in a safe place, and no, Spencer, I'm not telling you where it's at."

"Why not?"

Kaitlin groaned. "Look, I love you… but once I tell you, you'll just run and tell Mom."

"Oh, come on, give me a little credit."

"Even though I'm the one who's doing all these interviews, movies, or music videos… it's still _not_ enough, and why you ask? Because you're momma's golden boy, who can do no wrong. I'm just not happy at the fact that, I was jumping through hoops to make her happy… and I'm done for now." she paused. "Sorry, I'm not telling you, I just don't want to take that chance." Spencer heavily sighed. "But, I wish I was there to see the look on her face, when she found out all my money was gone I bet it was priceless."

"Yeah, that was the maddest I have ever seen her, I mean, she's close to disowning you."

"So let her, she can play all of her childish games that she wants… I refuse to be a part of it." Kailtin sighed. "And tell her I said to grow the fuck up."

"Yeah." Spencer laughed. "That's never gonna happen."

"Oh, well… it's not my problem."

"So, where are you?"

"I'm not telling, it's the same reason why I won't tell you where my money is."

"Fine." he pouted. "Oh, yeah, I was talking to Trish earlier… you fired her?"

"I sure did." she paused. "Did she tell you why?"

"No, what'd she do?"

"Dylan."

"What?"

"I went up to the door to tell Trish goodbye, before I went to the airport, and Dylan opened it, half naked, then she came up to us in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. I fired her on the spot, plus told Dylan it was over."

"Damn, I'm sorry, Sis."

"It's fine, I don't even care, but honestly… I think it was better that way, because I don't want to be with someone who's trying to hold me back, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it." he paused. "So, what are you doing right now?"

"Playing on my laptop."

"Okay, well, I'll let you go… call me if you need me."

"I will, bye Spencer."

"Bye, Kay." he told her, then she hung up her phone, and finished looking over a few more things, before she went to sleep.

* * *

Kaitlin woke up a little after seven, she got dressed, and checked out of her room. She had a cab driver take her to the nearest car dealership, so she could get her a car. After looking around, paperwork, and two hours later, Kaitlin was a proud owner of a fully loaded navy blue Dodge Challenger. Once the salesman gave her the keys, she put all her luggage in the trunk, and the backseat, then headed north to Charming, with the help of her maps.

* * *

After Kaitlin passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, almost six hours later, her right back tire and the two in the front popped, and going flat. She carefully pulled over to the shoulder and shut off the engine. Kaitlin took a few minutes to think about what she was going to do next, then remembered that 'Clay' had an auto shop. She quickly got on her laptop to find the number, and called it.

"Hello, Teller - Morrow Automotive, this is Gemma, how can I help you?"

_"Clay's wife."_ she thought to herself, then said "Yeah, I'm new in town and I got a few flat tires." she laughed. "And I don't even know how to change them."

"How many flat tires?"

"Uh, three."

"All right, I'll send you a tow… what's your name and where are you located?"

"I'm Kaitlin and I'm a mile or so passed the welcome to Charming sign."

"Okay, sit tight, and the truck will be right over."

"Thank you, Gemma."

"No problem." she told her, then Kaitlin hung up her phone, and waited.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, Kaitlin saw the tow truck pulling up in front of her. It made a U-turn, then was backed up in front of her car. As she got out, two guys walked out.

"You called for a tow?" the one with the mohawk asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm Kaitlin."

"The names Juice and that's Half Sack."

"Wow, very interesting names you got." she laughed.

Juice smiled, then looked at the Challenger. "Damn, how _new_ is this car?"

"It's 'I-got-it-earlier-today' brand new."

"Shit." Half Sack shook his head.

"Eh, it's fine." Kaitlin waved her arm. "I want to get new rims and tires anyway."

"I can help you find some good ones." Juice smiled, then she nodded, making her blush a little.

"Hey." Half Sack started. "Go ahead and grab the things you want with you."

"Okay." she took out her purse and laptop case, then after the guys got her Challenger on the tow, they got into the truck, and Juice drove off.

"So, where you from?" Juice asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"New York."

"What are you doing way over here?"

"Well, Half Sack, I just got tired of living in the city, trying to live up to peoples expectations, and I wanted a change of scenery."

"That's cool." Juice nodded. "So, you'll be a Charming resident?"

"Yep, as soon as I can find me a place to live."

"I think I can help you with that." Juice glanced at her for a second, then turned his attention back to the road.

About five minutes later, Juice pulled into the parking lot, and shut off the engine, then all of them got out. As the guys were messing around with the car, Kaitlin started looking around, and saw a bunch of Harley's lined up, and wondered which one was Clay's.

All of a sudden her phone rang. Once she looked to see who it was, she groaned, then pressed the talk button. "What Leslie?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's taken so long to update this, but good news, thanks to Crystal - Eyes - 93 for giving me that little extra push to get inspired to write it. Thanks a bunch! I'm in the "zone" with this one and I'll be taking it to a whole different place, just wait and see where it goes, it'll be a doozy! Well, enough of my rambling, and here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

…Chapter Three…

While Juice was waiting to put Kaitlin's Challenger into the garage to work on it, Happy and Jax walked up to him. "Who's that?" Happy asked, nodding towards the girl on the phone.

"She's new here, from New York."

"I meant, what's her name?" Happy groaned.

"It's Kaitlin."

"A'ight." he smirked, then walked up to her.

"I don't give a shit, Mother, there's nothing you can do about it." is what Happy walked into, so he just stood there, and listened. "No, I'm just tired of everyone's bullshit and treating me like a child. No, I won't tell you where I'm at. I didn't even tell Spencer, so what makes you think I'd tell you_ anything_ about me right now? You don't care about me or my well being, all you care about is dollar signs. Yeah, riiiiiiight, and some how, I don't believe you. Oh, please, you have your golden boy, the child you've always wanted, in your clutches, so there's no need for me. Yeah, well, like I told Spencer… when you decide to grow the fuck up, let me know, otherwise, leave me the hell alone." then she hung up her phone, taking a deep breath.

"You shouldn't talk to your mom like that."

Kaitlin got a little startled by the deep tone of voice and turned around, seeing a tall man, wearing a leather vest, full of tattoos on his arms. "Uh, excuse me?" she raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Your mother… you shouldn't be talking to her like that."

Kaitlin crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? Do you happen to know that vile woman or something?"

"No, but it don't matter. She's your mom, you only get one of those, and nobody should be that disrespectful towards the woman that gave you life."

"Okay." she put her hands on her hip. "What's your name?"

"Happy."

"Really?" she chuckled a little. "You don't seem like the 'Happy' type, but that's besides the point." she paused. "Anyway, if you knew anything about my mother, then you'd know that she's a money grubbing, think -for- herselfer. That woman may have given me life, but she never wanted me in the first place. I mean, the way she used to treat me, I was convinced that I was adopted. Hell, to this day, I think I am, since I look nothing like her or my brother, and all she cared about was my brother. He's her precious baby boy, and when I started my… job, thinking it would change our relationship between us, but it didn't, it only made it worse." she got a little closer to Happy, glaring at him. "So, don't think for one second that you know anything about me or that selfish bitch."

At that moment, Happy wasn't sure if he was more pissed off or turned on, by her bitchy attitude, because never in his life, has anyone, especially a woman, talked to him like that or gotten into his face, but he wasn't about to let her get away with it. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

Kaitlin kind of got into his face and scoffed. "Do you?"

Happy chuckled. "You're pretty brave for a little girl."

"I ain't no little girl."

"Oh, yeah? With the way you're acting… you could have fooled me." and with that, Happy walked away, got on his bike, and rode off.

"Asshole." Kaitlin muttered as Juice walked up to her with a curious look on his face. "So." she put her hands on her hips. "Is my car finished?"

"Not yet." he shook his head. "I just came over to see if you were okay… that conversation with Happy, looked a little heated."

"Yeah, well." Kaitlin waved her hand. "There isn't a day that goes by, that I, at least, fight and - or argue with one or two people."

"But what happened with Hap? Do you know him?"

"No, but he seems to know who I am and what I'm about, but he don't so, I was just defending myself."

"Well, from the looks of it, and don't tell him I told you this, but you handled yourself well, because Hap is one of those guys you never want to fuck with, even on his good days."

"I'm not scared of him."

"No?" Juice chuckled. "You should be." he paused, studying her face. "Hey, have I seen you before?"

"No, why?"

"Because you look really familiar."

"I don't see how. I've never been to this place. Remember? I'm new here."

"Yeah, you're right… I'm probably thinking of someone else."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Juice nodded. "Shoot."

"Do you know where Clay Morrow is?"

"Yeah." he raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because." Kaitlin sighed. "He's my father and I've been looking for him."

Juice's eyes widened. "Are you shitting me?"

"No, I'm not." she shook her head. "I have all his information."

"How'd you get it?"

"A friend, but that's not important… what is… is finding my dad, so I can talk to him, maybe get to know him. I left New York and my job to do this and I'm not giving up, because I'm not a quitter."

"Well." he studied her face again. "You have Clay's eyes, there's no doubt about that, but my advice." he paused. "I'd wait a little bit before springing the big news."

"Why?"

"There's just a lot going on with the club right now and he has enough on his plate."

Kaitlin heavily sighed. "Alright, fine. It's not like I'll be leaving anytime soon."

"You still need my help to find a place to live?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Juice nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "What exactly are you looking for? House? Apartment? Condo?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it… and the last place I lived was in a penthouse." she started to think, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's okay." Juice chuckled. "I have an idea." she nodded, as he continued. "I have a vacant 3 bedroom - 2 bath house, that's like, ten minutes from here and Clay's place. I own it, but I usually stay here at the clubhouse. If you want to stay there, then it's fine by me, otherwise, it'll just sit there, collecting dust."

"Are you sure? You're going to let a complete stranger live in your house?"

"Well, once you drop the news to Clay, you won't be a stranger anymore, you'll be part of the family, and as of right now, we'll just start off as friends." he shrugged. "Get to know each other and shit."

"Okay." she nodded. "I'd like that, since I don't know anyone." a few seconds later, her phone rang, and she took it out of her pocket, then rolled her eyes. "This will only take a second." Juice nodded as she pressed the talk button. "Why are you calling me? I have no reason to talk to you anymore."

"What the hell have you done?"

Kaitlin groaned. "Dylan, I don't have time for your bullshit, not only that, my business has nothing to do with you, thank God!"

"Your mom wants that money back."

"Tough shit."

"Alright, look." Dylan took a deep breath. "I made a mistake, sleeping with Trish, okay? I'm sorry and it's not going to happen again."

"You're right, it's not, because I'm done with you and I'm done with Trish. You can keep that whore, you cheating bastard."

"Yeah, I know I fucked up and I hurt you, but please, don't sent that picture to TMZ, it'll ruin me, and you know it will."

"Oh, as opposed to you ruining me by breaking my heart, fucking my best friend?" she scoffed. "Sorry, Cupcake, I'll hold onto this picture, just in case, because I'm sure I'll need it in the future."

"Well, can you at least put all that money back?"

"Not a chance in hell, because it's _mine_, and the damage has been done, so you, her, and Trish… all three of you can go straight to hell." then she hung up her phone and slammed it on the ground as hard as she could. "UGH!"

Juice got a little startled, not sure what he should do. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Sorry."

"It's fine, do you want to talk about it?"

"Later, maybe?"

"Later is fine." he smiled. "I'll go check on your car and if it's done, we can go look at the house." he looked at the ground. "And possibly get you a new phone."

Kaitlin laughed. "Okay, thank you."

"Be right back." Juice said, before jogging over to the garage.

"Okay, Kaitlin… hold yourself together." she whispered to herself. "Don't do anything stupid to cause unwanted attention. Just stay off the grid and enjoy this long ass vacation." she took a deep breath. "Yep, that's it."

"Hey." Juice went up to her. "Your car won't be done for a another few hours. Do you want to just go with me on my bike?"

"That's fine." she nodded, then followed him over to it, and got on behind him. "Where we going first?"

"We could either check out the house or get you a new cell phone. It's really up to you."

"How 'bout… we get the phone, check the house, then get something to eat?"

"Okay, sounds good. Hold on." he said, starting it up. As he rode off, Kaitlin wrapped her arms around his waist, and held on for dear life.

* * *

"Spencer!" Leslie slammed the door, waking him up. "Get your ass up!"

"What the hell, Mom!" he groaned.

"You need to call Kaitlin back and convince the little shit to come home and put all that money where it belongs."

"Mom." Spencer sat up on the couch. "Kate's already made up her mind and you know as well as I do that, once she has her mind set on something, she won't stop or quit, so it would be pointless and a waist of time."

"We have to do something, Spencer. We can't stay here broke."

"Well, you might be broke, but I'm not." he crossed his arms over his chest. "And what will happen when she finds out who she really is? And who you are to her?"

"That's impossible, all that shit was destroyed, and even if she does find her father, it's not going to matter anyway, he doesn't know anything about Kaitlin."

"Well, all I'm saying is… if Kaitlin finds out anything about the past, then you're the one who will go to prison, not jail, _prison_… for a very_ long_ time, and my suggestion." he paused, laying back down on the couch. "Now that's she's gone, maybe you should let it go, and move on."

"I want that money, Spencer, and I won't stop until I get it back."

"Fine." he covered his eyes with his arm. "It was nice knowing you, Mom, and don't forget to write, because you'll be lonely in that cell all by yourself."

"We're going to find her, so you better pack some shit." Leslie groaned, stomping her feet out of the room, and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

…Chapter Four…

After Juice and Kaitlin went out to buy her a new phone, both of them decided to eat, then go check out his house. While they were eating at a diner outside of Charming, Juice noticed that Kaitlin was playing with her fries. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." she glanced up. "Why?"

"You just look distracted." he took a sip of his Pepsi. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's just…" she paused, thinking of something to say, without revealing too much. "All the bullshit back home. My mother trying to run my life. Catching my boyfriend sleeping with my best friend." she glanced up at him. "I'm not trying to throw myself a pity - party, which I'm sure, it sounds like, but why does it have to happen to me?"

"Just forget about that asshole."

"Oh, I am and the reason why Happy and I got into an argument, was because her overheard me talking shit to my mother."

"What'd you say?"

"Basically, to grow the fuck up and I told him that he was a money grubbing think -for- herselfer and a selfish bitch." she paused. "Which is all true, I might add."

"Okay, I can see Hap getting pissed off. His mom is a sensitive subject."

"Well, that's fine, but he doesn't know a damn thing about mine."

"Here's my advice… if you don't want to get on his bad side, then ease up on talking about your mom."

Kaitlin thought about it for a moment and sighed. "I'll try, but every time I talk to her or hear her annoying voice, I want to pull my hair out." she chuckled. "Or stab my eardrums with a butter knife or a screwdriver."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes, she's like the wicked witch of the west and growing up, I never had or felt that mother - daughter connection with her. I just always felt out of place, like I didn't belong there, but now, it doesn't matter, because I'm here in Charming, to start over."

"That's the spirit." Juice winked. "So, how do you like your new phone?"

"It's awesome. I've always wanted an iPhone 4 and it's way better than my last one, eh." she shrugged. "I needed an upgrade anyway." she suddenly sighed, pushing the plate away from her. "Ready?"

Juice shoved a few more fries in his mouth and nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks for lunch." she said, getting up.

"No problem." Juice stood up, dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table, then both of them walked out of the diner, got on his bike, and he rode off, back into town.

* * *

Leslie was in her office, looking over some old photos, real documents and some fake ones, that had been hidden in a safe, embedded into the wall, behind a big portrait. One of the photos she was staring at, was of a blonde woman hold a newborn baby girl in her arms, with a happy smile on her face.

Leslie scoffed. "It didn't have to be this way, Sis, but you gave me no choice. I did what I had to do and once I find Kaitlin, I'll get what's mine, and that spoiled little bitch can join you." she grinned, putting everything back into a manila folder, then put it all in her briefcase, before picking up the phone to make a call.

"Yeah?"

"Hello there, Hugo."

"Ah, Ms. Brody, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a job for you."

"What's that?"

"I want you to get some of your guys and find Kaitlin. Do what you have to." she paused. "And grab her, but don't do nothing until I get there. Leave no evidence behind, just make it look like she vanished, and most importantly, be discreet, because you don't want the media up or on your ass."

"How much you paying me?"

"Twenty grand for you and five grand for your boys."

"Alright, Ms. Brody, where can I find her?"

"Right now, she's in northern California, and if you eliminate her father, Clay Morrow, you will get an extra bonus."

"We're on it and I'll call you back with the results, plus tell you where we stashed her."

"Good."

"And it's your lucky day, because we're in Oakland as we speak."

"Even better, Hugo. Get it done." Leslie chuckled, as she hung up the phone. She grabbed her briefcase and walked out of her office, putting her sunglasses on. "Let's go, Spencer."

"You're making a huge mistake."

"No, the only mistake that was made was Kaitlin. Now, let's go find her, because she's in the shock of her life." Spencer just glared at his mother, regretting that he was about to go along with whatever she had planned for Kaitlin.

* * *

Juice and Kaitlin stayed at his house for an hour. He even got the electric company to turn everything back on, but overall, Kaitlin loved it, and agreed to stay there.

When both of them got back to Teller - Morrow, Juice noticed that some of the bikes were gone, and Kaitlin's Challenger was over to the side, with brand new tires.

"Hey." Juice went up to Half Sack. "Where is everyone?"

"Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Opie went up north for…" he glanced at Kaitlin, then back to Juice. "Club business."

"When will they be back?"

"Tomorrow."

"So, my car is done?" Kaitlin asked and Half Sack nodded. "How much?"

"Seven - fifty."

"Alright." Kaitlin went into her purse and pulled out a wad of money. She gave him the right amount, then walked over to her car.

"Hey." she heard the deep voice coming up behind her.

"Hey." she mocked, slowly turning around.

"Nice car."

"What?" Kaitlin gave Happy a funny look. "Nice car?"

"Look, I was out of line earlier… I didn't have no right to butt in." he paused. "But that don't change the fact that you were disrespectful towards your mom." he shook his head. "It ain't cool."

Kaitlin sighed. "Alright, I get it, but how 'bout you spend an entire week with that woman, then you can see all the bullshit she puts me through, because trust me, you'll be singing a different tune." she paused, seeing Happy look at her with a blank stare. "But… I won't talk to her or about her while you're around. I'll go elsewhere when I'm on the phone, deal?"

"Deal." Happy cracked a little smile. "How long you in town?"

"Actually, a while… I'm here to find my father and start a new life."

"Where you staying?"

"Juice is letting me take over his house while he stays here."

Suddenly Juice walked up to them with some papers. "Here's your receipts, Kaitlin."

"Thanks." she took them and shoved all of it in her purse.

"And here's the key to the house." he gave them to her, then she put them in her pocket. "Take care of it."

"I will." she giggled. "So, everything is done with my car? Is it good to go?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "Are you going back to the house?"

"Eventually, I want to go shopping and buy a few things."

"You're not going by yourself."

Kaitlin glanced at Happy. "Uh, I'm not?"

"No, I'm going with you." he started walking away. "But no girly shit."

"Girly shit?" Kaitlin looked at Juice. "No, girly shit?"

"Just." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just humor him. I'll stop by later to check on you."

"Alright." she smiled. "Thank you, Juice."

"Oh, it's no problem. See you later."

"Okay, bye." she waved as he was walking away, then as she got into her car, Happy came back, and opened the driver side door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving."

"Uh." Kaitlin opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, and nodded, getting out. After she got in the passenger seat, Happy drove off.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Walmart, I guess."

"Why Walmart?"

"I need the essentials… shampoo, conditioner, toilet paper, you know, stuff like that."

"A'ight." he nodded. "I talked to the guys working on your car. Do you want to know what fucked up your tires?"

"What?"

"You ran over nails, glass, and pieces of metal. It must have been what was left from a car accident."

"Well, shit… I'm glad I could get a tow."

"Yeah." he nodded. "Do you got a man?"

"Uh, not anymore."

"Why?"

"I caught him fucking my best friend and honestly, I'm not surprised. I knew it was bound to happen."

"Why is that?"

"I just had that gut feeling, something was going on, and I was right." she sighed. "Cheating is a deal breaker for me, with all the lying, sneaking around, and deceit." she shrugged. "And all the trust is gone." Happy said nothing, he just nodded, as he turned into the Walmart parking lot.

* * *

"Why the hell did you want me to pack and meet you at the airport?"

"Because, Dylan." Leslie smirked. "You, Spencer, and I are going to find Kaitlin and make her switch that money back over, where it belongs."

"Okay, then." he raised his hand. "I have a little request."

Spencer raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Kaitlin's cell phone has a very incriminating photo of Trish and I that can ruin me. She sends that to TMZ or to the highest bidder and my career is over."

"Don't worry, Dylan." Leslie patted his cheek. "You'll get the picture back." she grabbed her carry on luggage. "Let's go boys, we have a plane to catch."

"You're the boss." Dylan gave her a half ass salute, then him and Spencer followed her to the ticket counter.


	5. Chapter 5

…Chapter Five…

After Kaitlin and Happy went shopping, she dropped him off at Teller - Morrow, and went back to the house. As she was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, she was looking through all the bags with the stuff she bought, when her cell phone rang.

She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?" no response, all she heard was heavy breathing. "Hello?" she asked again, but got nothing. "Look." she groaned. "I don't have time for this childish bullshit, so go play in traffic, and have a good night." she hung up and sighed, setting the phone on the coffee table, and continued looking through her stuff.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring a few times. "Its probably Juice." she muttered, getting off the couch. Once she opened the door, she saw two guys wearing baseball hats. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Are you Kaitlin Brody?"

"Who wants to know?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My boss sent me."

Kaitlin scoffed. "Yeah, okay, go sell your bullshit to someone else, I don't have time for this."

As she was about to shut the door, the guy put his foot in the way, and chuckled. "You're gonna make some time." and within seconds, the door was forced open so hard that it knocked Kaitlin's head into the wall, making her fall to the ground unconscious.

The other guy walked in and checked her pulse. "Hugo, she's still alive."

"No shit, Wesley, we can't kill her yet."

"Well, what do you want me to do with her?"

"Well, Wesley, we tie her up, and keep her alive until Leslie gets here."

Wesley stared at Kaitlin with a sadistic smile. "Can I have a little fun with her first?"

Hugo chuckled, shutting the front door. "Be my guest." he headed towards the hallway. "I have to make a few calls."

"Take your time." Wesley smirked, picking up Kaitlin, and laying her down on the couch. "Now, you're all mine."

* * *

Happy walked outside and found Juice sitting on the bench, drinking a beer, so he went up to him. "What are you doin' out here?"

"Nothing much." Juice shrugged. "You?"

"Lost my fucking lighter." he said, checking every pocket he had, then he remembered. "Shit, it's in Kaitlin's car."

"I was gonna go check on her, but go ahead."

"A'ight." Happy bumped his fist with Juice's. "Later."

"See ya, Man." Juice took a sip, watching Happy get on his bike, and ride out if the lot. After about ten minutes, he sighed, jumping off the bench. He decided to go check on her anyway.

...

As Happy pulled up, he noticed a dark tinted Chevy Tahoe in the drive way. He immediately thought that it was odd, since Kaitlin didn't know anyone, but himself, and Juice, which gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he didn't like one bit.

Happy decided to park his bike, a few blocks down, and quietly walked up to the house with his gun drawn. As soon as Happy looked through one of the windows, his face went red with anger at what he saw, and he had to get in there before it was too late.

Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door open, startling the stranger that was right on top of Kaitlin, who had been ripping her clothes off her body, and hitting her in the face.

"Get the fuck off of her, Asshole!"

"Who are you?" Wesley yelled, as he stood up. "This is none of your business. I have a job to do."

"Not anymore, Motherfucker!" and before Wesley could blink, Happy, without even thinking twice, pulled the trigger, shooting him in between the eyes, and made him fall over onto the glass coffee table, shattering the glass. As Happy was about to check on Kaitlin, he heard another glass break, and went to find out where it was coming from. "FUCK!" he punched the bathroom door, seeing the window busted.

Before he walked out, a tiny piece of paper on the floor caught his eye, so he picked it up, and read it, then his eyes widened. "That piece of fucking shit is dead." he muttered, putting the paper in the front pocket of his cut.

...

Juice slowly pulled up to the house, with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, hearing a gunshot coming from this direction. After he shut off his bike, he slowly walked up. "Who's Tahoe?" he muttered, then panic set in when he saw the front door wide open. Getting closer, his jaw dropped, seeing Kaitlin on the couch with her clothes ripped - almost half naked, and a guy with a bullet in the middle of his eyes - dead on the ground. "Kaitlin!" he yelled, and heard footsteps coming in from the hallway. "Who's there?" he asked, with his gun drawn.

"It's Hap."

Juice took a deep breath, lowering his gun as Happy revealed himself. "What the hell happened?" he asked, taking off his cut and his shirt. "Who's this?" he stared at the dead body on the ground, before he put his shirt over Kaitlin, covering her up, then put his cut back on.

"I don't know." Happy shook his head. "I came over to get my lighter, but saw that Tahoe parked in the drive way. I looked through the window and saw this asshole punching Kaitlin in the face, so I killed the piece of shit."

Juice heavily sighed. "We gotta call Unser or something to get this shit taken care of."

"Hold up." Happy held his hand up. "There's more… before I put a bullet in his skull, he told me that he had a job to do. Don't know what it means, that's just what he said. I heard a noise coming from the bathroom and a window was broken… there's another asshole involved, and that's when I found this." he took the paper out of his cut and gave it to Juice. "Read this shit."

Juice opened it and read it out loud. "Keep Kaitlin alive for L. Kill her after money is transferred over. Then kill Clay Morrow. Lives in Charming. 20 grand for the girl. Plus bonus for Clay." Juice groaned. "Shit."

"Who the hell is L and why does any of this have to do with Clay?"

"Because." Juice sat down on the recliner and took a deep breath, then looked up at Happy. "Clay is Kaitlin's father."

"How long have you known this?"

"I found out earlier today, but that's why she's in Charming - to find her father. The part about someone wanting Clay dead… I have no clue why."

Happy sat down next to Kaitlin, moving the loose hair away from her face, staring at her intently. "She's part of SAMCRO. She needs to be safe and protected."

"What do we do about this?" Juice asked, nodding towards the dead body.

"I'll take care of it." Happy stood up. "Take Kaitlin back to the clubhouse and call the doc to check her out. I'll be there when it's finished. Have the Prospects come back to pick up her car, and Juice?"

"Yeah?"

"You take care of her." Happy said, with seriousness in his voice.

"Absolutely." he nodded, then carefully put his shirt on Kaitlin, covering her upper body. "Help me put her on my bike." he said, as he lifted her up bridal style, and carried her outside.

"A'ight." Happy followed him and held onto her while Juice got situated on the bike, and started it up. "Go straight to the clubhouse." Happy sat her down carefully and made sure she was secure, then he smacked Juice on his shoulder blade. "Go."

"I'll see you there." Juice nodded and rode off, then Happy watched the tail lights fading off into the distance. A few seconds later, he went back into the house to get rid of that dead body.

* * *

"Holy shit." Hugo muttered, clearly out of breath. He's never had to run like that before, then he took out his cell phone, and dialed a number, but it went straight to voice mail, so he waited for the beep. "It's Hugo, Ms. Brody… I have a slight problem and you should call me back as soon as you get this. There's been a change of plan and we need to come up with a new one. I think Wesley is dead. Call me back, Ms. Brody." then Hugo hung up and took a deep breath. "Where the hell am I?" he looked around and saw a diner across the way, then went inside to wait for Leslie's phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

…Chapter Six…

Juice carried Kaitlin into the clubhouse and laid her down on the couch. He went into his room, grabbed the top sheet off his bed, then went back over to Kaitlin to cover her up with it. He looked up and saw Half Sack and their new Prospect Max. "Hey, you two need to do something."

"What?" Half Sack asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Take the tow truck over to my house and bring Kaitlin's car."

"Bring it to where?"

Juice smacked Max on the back of his head. "Where do you think, Dummy? Here."

"Wait." Half Sack held up his hand. "Was that _her_ you brought in?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Juice looked at Half Sack. "I'll tell you later, now go do what I said." then he went back into his room to grab a shirt, and took out his cell phone. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Hey, Tara, it's Juice… you got a minute?"

"Yeah, yeah, what's wrong?"

"Sorry to call so late, but I need you to come to the clubhouse. I have a friend that was attacked by some guy… she's unconscious right now, but I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"Alright, I'll bring some supplies, and I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Doc."

"No problem." Tara told him, then she hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Jax mumbled.

"Juice." she got up and put on he jeans.

"What the hell did he want?"

Tara put on a shirt and slipped her shoes on. "He has a friend at the clubhouse and she's hurt."

"She?" Jax lifted up his head off the pillow. "Who?"

"I'm not sure, but he seemed worried about her."

Jax stood up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going with you."

"Be ready in five." Tara said, before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Leslie demanded.

"I don't know. A guy came in and killed Wesley, so I took off."

"This is really going to ruin my plans, Hugo… do you understand that?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Brody… I won't fuck up this next time."

"Of course you won't, because you won't be doing anything." Leslie groaned. "I should have just done it myself, just like I did all those years ago to Lucy."

"Who?"

"Never mind, Hugo." Leslie laughed. "Listen, we'll be in town soon, so I'll let you know when we're close, then you will show me exactly where that little bitch is."

Suddenly, all Hugo heard was the dial tone, so he put his phone in his pocket, and sighed. "Oh, no… this is gonna be some bad shit."

* * *

Jax and Tara walked into the clubhouse, not even ten minutes later, and saw Juice leaning up against the pool table. "Where is she?" Tara asked.

"In Hap's room." he started walking towards the hallway, then her and Jax followed him in there.

Tara sat down and was pulling things out of her bag. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Juice shrugged. "Hap found Kaitlin at my house, because I let her stay there, but there was a guy hitting her. I'm not sure if he done anything else, can you check?"

"Sure, but we'll need some privacy."

"Okay, thanks, Doc." Juice nodded, before him and Jax walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"So, what the hell happened?" Jax asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And where's Hap?" he paused. "Wait, isn't she the girl from earlier? With the Challenger?"

"Yeah, it's Kaitlin, and Hap saw a guy attacking her at my house, then Hap killed him. Apparently, there was another guy, because a window was busted in the bathroom, along with this." Juice pulled out the piece of paper and gave it to Jax. "It's some kind of list."

Jax read the note, then looked up at Juice. "What does Kaitlin have to do with Clay?"

"Because she's his daughter."

Jax's eyes widened a little bit. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "That's why she's here, to meet him."

"How come nobody said anything?"

"I found out earlier today and I told Kaitlin to hold off telling Clay, since we got all of this shit going on and I told Happy not too long ago."

"Who exactly knows that she's Clay's daughter?"

"Just you, me, and Hap."

"A'ight." Jax nodded. "Let's keep it that way, for now at least. After this deal is done, then we'll go from there, but if someone is trying to kill Clay, we'll have to clue him in sooner." he heavily sighed. "And Kaitlin has to stay here, so she's safe."

"Good idea."

"Hey." Jax smacked his arm. "Get on your laptop and find out what you can about her. Maybe it will help us figure out why someone wants her and Clay dead."

"Where's Kaitlin?" Happy demanded, five minutes later.

"She's fine… Tara's looking at her right now." Juice put his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Man."

"Did you take care of that asshole?"

Happy glanced at Jax for a second and nodded. "It's done, now all we gotta do, is find the other one, and whoever else is involved, then kill them too."

Jax nodded. "I told Juice that we're going to hold off on telling Clay, for now at least. We'll only tell him if we have to."

"A'ight." Happy said, leaning up against the couch.

...

_"Holy freaking shit."_ Kaitlin thought to herself as she moved her head from left to right. _"Ouch, why the hell am I in so much pain?"_ As soon as she blinked her eyes, she saw a pair of brown ones staring at her, and got startled. "W - who are you?" she looked around. "Where am I?"

"Kaitlin, calm down. I'm a doctor and my name is Tara, a good friend of the club, and Juice wanted me to see if you were okay."

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"At the clubhouse, in Happy's room."

"Oh." Kaitlin relaxed a little bit. "Okay." then she noticed Tara giving her a funny look. "What?"

"Where have I seen you before, because despite all the bruises and black eye, you look a lot like that actress Ashley Morgan."

"Oh, no." Kaitlin groaned. "Please, for the love of God… please don't tell anyone."

"So, you are."

"Yes, but while I'm here, there's no such thing as Ashley Morgan. I left her back in New York. I just want to be normal for a change, without paparazzi and reporters in my face."

"You call this." Tara pointed to her bruises. "Normal?"

"Well, no, but you know what I mean. I just wanted to try something new and different."

"Okay." Tara smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Kaitlin smiled back, then frowned. "So, what's the damage?"

"You have a slight concussion, black eye, and a few bruises on your face and some bruising on the left side of your body. The good thing is, there was no evidence of any sexual assault."

Kaitlin let out a breath of relief. "Thank God."

Tara went into her bag and pulled out two bottles of pills. "I'm going to give you a thirty day supply of antibiotics, just in case, and some Vicodin for the pain."

"Do you have any muscle relaxers in your bag of goodies?"

"No." Tara chuckled. "But I'll write you a prescription for it, for some tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you, so much."

"It's no problem, but do you think you can sign one of my CD's?"

"Sure." Kaitlin smiled. "I'll autograph anything you want."

Tara stood up and grabbed her bag. "You're going to be just fine, just take it easy, so your side can heal."

"Okay, thanks again."

"You're welcome, Kaitlin." Tara smiled, then walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Happy spoke up first. "Is she okay?"

Tara saw the genuine concern in his eyes and nodded. "Kaitlin will be fine. She has a slight concussion, a black eye, a few bruises on her face, and bruises on the left side of her body." she paused. "And the good news is that there was no signs of sexual assault, but I gave her some antibiotics, just in case, and some pain pills."

"Thanks, Doc." Juice smiled. "Sorry, it's late though."

"No, no, it's okay."

Happy grabbed a water bottle out of the little fridge. "Yeah, thanks, Doc." he headed towards the hallway to his room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Happy poked his head in first, then went inside. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… what exactly happened?"

"I stopped by." he started as he sat down on the bed. "Because I forgot my lighter in your car and saw an SUV parked in the drive way, so I looked in, and saw a guy hurting you, and I took care of it."

"Took care of him how?"

"He's dead."

"Oh." she nodded. "Good and thanks for saving me."

"Listen." Happy took a deep breath. "Until we figure out why someone was trying to hurt you… you'll be staying here."

"What about Juice's house?"

"No, I want you to stay here, at the clubhouse." both Happy and Kaitlin looked over and saw Juice leaning on the door frame. "You'll be a hell of a lot safer."

Kaitlin looked between Juice and Happy. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." Happy chuckled.

"Yeah." she sighed. "Didn't think so." she turned to Happy. "Will you stay in here with me? I'll feel safe, if I know you're in here." he nodded, with a slight smile, which seemed to relax her, then she looked at both of them again. "Thanks for saving me… I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Juice smiled. "Get some rest."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I have to take my pain pills."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night, Juice." she waved, as he walked out, and shut the door, then she sighed. "Now, what?"

"You go to sleep, so here." Happy gave her the water. "Take your meds."

Kaitlin opened the bottle of Vicodin, took out two, then swallowed them with the water, and laid down on the bed. "Will you be here?"

"Yeah, Kat."

"Kat?" she smiled. "I like it."

"Good." he smirked.

Kaitlin yawned as she was getting comfortable on the bed, without hurting her side. "Thank you, Happy."

"Welcome." he covered her up with the blanket and watched her fall asleep. He sat there, staring at the bruises on her face and vowed to himself that, as long as he was breathing, he would not let anyone ever hurt or touch this girl again.


End file.
